


Farewell My Friends

by jesseandalexandria (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jesseandalexandria
Summary: To read my fics go to BanimalQ's page:Click Here





	1. Farewell My Friends

So if I'm being honest, this has been a long time coming...

Almost five years ago I discovered AO3 and the world of fanfiction in general and it was an amazing journey and great escape from reality through some pretty tough times.  
So many theories and alternate realities that gave new life and meaning to characters I've come to love.  
So many beautifully written stories by writers who generously shared their talent through thier work and gave me the inspiration and courage to write my own.  
This past year however, I've felt my fascination with both the Sherlock and Kingsman fandoms die down a fair bit and in turn my interest in fanfiction.  
And though I have tried to push myself to remain a part of it and even share a few more stories, this wonderful outlet of creativity has just lost its charm for me.  
To be clear, this is entirely a personal issue and not something I mean as judgement on anyone on this site or any other, just something I feel and wish to share because I am truly grateful l for the incredible stories and people I've been introduced to through this site.  
It has been a major part of my life and I am forever altered because of it.  
So if you're reading this, thank you.  
For everything you've written, for everything you've read, for every comment and kudos and share and bookmark, thank you.  
From the bottom of my heart I love you all.  
And even though I feel the time has come to say goodbye, I know that you and all of your amazing works and contributions will be a part of me from now on.  
I wish you all luck and love and everything you wish for.

I will be erasing my stories and my account at the end of the month and am inviting anyone who wants, to save my stories as you wish... sending them out there into the universe where hopefully they will spread the love I've felt here. ;*

So farewell my friends and good luck to you all.

  
×××

Jess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read my fics go to BanimalQ's page: [Click Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/pseuds/BanimalQ)


	2. This Is How I Leave You

 

The end of the month has come and gone and it is time to say goodbye.  
After a few comments and suggestions from readers I have decided that before I delete my account I would leave my all my fics in the very capable and loving hands of my dearest B.  
So from now on you can all read my stories on [BanimalQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/pseuds/BanimalQ)'s account.

I'd just like to thank you all one more time for being such wonderful readers and authors, thank you for sharing your stories and your ideas, thank you for being a part of this amazing site and I wish you all good luck and lots of love!

xoxo

Jess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To BanimalQ's page: [Click Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/pseuds/BanimalQ)


End file.
